


想法

by atus



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 看到BVS導演剪輯版布魯斯沖澡GIF之後的腦洞超迷你短篇。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 看到BVS導演剪輯版布魯斯沖澡GIF之後的腦洞超迷你短篇。

熱水潑灑在Bruce痠痛僵硬的結實背脊上，蒸汽讓他緊繃的肌肉感到些許舒緩，Bruce想著那雙在宴會廳中連厚實鏡片也無法遮掩的藍色眼睛，想著在蝙蝠車上方俯視著、那雙相同的、堅定又帶著清亮的湛藍。

噢，是的，Clark Kent、超人。

Bruce在水聲中皺著眉頭，顫抖的撫上自己已然半勃的慾望，有力的右臂輕輕的上下移動，Bruce想著在那宴會廳中皺著眉頭吐出的穩定嗓音，手掌加重握住自己慾望的力度，想著在那蝙蝠車撞毀的硝煙味中同樣清澈沈穩的威脅聲線，手臂重重地加快移動的速度，想著那霸道拆毀蝙蝠車的有力雙臂，Bruce挪動手指重重擦過自己的尿道口，左臂不受控制的抵上牆面，抿緊雙唇死死壓抑住哽在喉間的呻吟，感受著突然爆發的快感，Bruce臀部緊繃，「Superman...」在近乎無聲的呢喃中，Bruce在繃緊雙肩的震顫中達到高潮。

 

◆　　　　◇　　　　◆

 

但是氪石還是得拿到手，至少先讓超人無法行動，再看看超人怎麼說。在高潮的餘韻中，一邊洗淨身體沾染上的白濁，一邊做著後續工作安排的Bruce心情難得歡快的如此思考著。

 

-FIN-


End file.
